The Possible Couple
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: Rouge is sick of being alone, so her enemy Lien Da's daughter Mari Lynn try to help her hook up with Shadow. Will Rouge and Shadow ever be a couple or will Mari Lynn mess it up for the both of them?
1. The Help of a Rival

WARNING: This story may include profanity, awkward moments, disturbing scenes, and maybe violence. If you see any disturbing scenes and you don't want to see It, SKIP IT!

Chapter 1: The Help of a Rival

On one lonely night, Rouge sat on her bed watching a movie and eating popcorn alone. She was so sick and tired of seeing all of her friends going out with their dates, and she couldn't go anywhere but stay at home. She sighed as she grabbed the remote control and shut off the TV. She lay in her bed, sadly looking at the empty spot next to her, hoping that one day she will cuddle and sleep next to someone.

Shadow didn't believe in love, he only thought that they were in fairytales. He also hated sleeping alone; he wanted to also cuddle with a woman. He had true feelings for Rouge, but he didn't want to tell her because of the way he thinks she will react. He didn't know what these feelings were, but he went through great lengths to ignore them. He picked up a cigarette and put it in his mouth as he lighted it up with the lighter. He walked onto the balcony and looked at the night sky, reminding him about the days when they went on missions together.

When it was morning, Rouge slowly opened her eyes and jumped when she saw a red echidna woman with long curly hot pink hair to her thighs and light blue eyes with her legs crossed on a chair deviously smirking at her. Rouge gasped when she knew who it was.

"Good morning Rouge, did you sleep well alone?" The woman asked, leaning closer to Rouge on her chair

"What are you doing here? How did you get into my house?" Rouge questioned, sliding a bit back from her

She snickered a bit, and then looked at her with a taunting smile.

"Oh don't worry about that Rouge, it was simple for leaving the backdoor unlocked" She softly taunted, causing Rouge to widen her eyes

Rouge was too tired to even lock her own doors, has her sense of loneliness come over her? She stood up as she sat on the edge of the bed, sitting in front of the echidna woman.

"Why are you here anyways? Isn't your mother worried about you sneaking into houses early in the morning?" Rouge asked, arching an eyebrow.

Suddenly the woman slapped Rouge across the face, making her fall back in her bed.

"Well that's a stupid question to ask, I'm twenty four and Lien Da is forty five, of course she'll let me out early in the morning" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Rouge stood up again and slapped her across the face, making her fall off the chair.

"Don't you ever slap me again Mari Lynn!" Rouge yelled

Mari Lynn slyly smiled and sat next to Rouge, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Ok, I came here to hook you up with Shadow" Mari Lynn told

A shocked expression grew on Rouge's face as she jumped up a bit.

"But why would you help me, I thought we are enemies?" Rouge asked

Mari Lynn sighed and closed her eyes, then opened them, narrowing them with a smirk.

"I just figured that you need a man in your life, and I know you have feelings for Shadow" She assumed

Rouge froze for a bit, how could she have known? How did she read into her emotions?

Mari Lynn nodded her head and gave Rouge that taunting glare.

"So do you want my help? Or do you want to sleep alone for the rest of your life?" She questioned

Rouge gazed at the wall for a bit, just thinking about her and Shadow being together as a couple. She finally came to her senses and nodded her head.

"Sure, I want your help" Rouge answered, the two shaking hands.

Mari Lynn walked towards her bedroom door and looked back on last time.

"Meet me at the café at three okay? And your secret is safe with me" She told with a wink

She smiled at her and walked out the door as Rouge fell back onto her bed, gazing at the ceiling.

"Me and Shadow as a couple, I only imagine how great it will be" Rouge thought to her self

She smiled as she continued gazing up at the ceiling

The next chapter will come very soon, so please continue to wait on the next chapter, it won't be very long!


	2. The Meet Up

Chapter 2: The meet up

Rouge was flying through the sky looking for the cafe that Mari Lynn mentioned earlier. She finally found it as she flew down and landed in front of it. She looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her. Suddenly someone shouted her name as she turned and saw a red echidna waving towards her. Rouge walked over to her and stared at her in shock. Mari Lynn had straight hair, her bangs in her face, the rest of her hair in a long ponytail, now revealing her dreadlocks that was decorated with white crisscrossing stripes. She wore a thigh high black leather mini dress (that revealed some of her cleavage) with a diamond crusted belt buckle that had the letter "M", with matching black boots with heels. She smiled as she and Rouge shook hands once again.

"I didn't even recognize you, you look different" Rouge gasped

Mari Lynn smiled and winked, as she gestured Rouge to sit down. Mari Lynn sat down in front of her with her legs crossed and her hands crossed on the table.

"Rouge I agreed to help you with shadow, so here are some tips, you have to not be shy and go ahead to get to know him better, sometimes you have talk to him first, and you two can't always talk about missions" Mari Lynn advised

Rouge froze for a while, thinking about shadow ignoring her if she says anything besides missions. Mari Lynn snapped her fingers, bringing her back to her senses.

"But what happens if he ignores me?" Rouge asked

A weird look grew on Mari Lynn's face as she hesitated to even think about it.

"Why do you think that he'll ignore you? Does he usually do this?" She questioned, getting a bit curious about Shadow's behavior.

Shocked Rouge jumped up and slammed her fist on the table.

"Why do you think he'll do that!? He never done that since we been together as partners!" She snapped

She looked and noticed Mari Lynn giving her a blank stare, as she calmed down and sat back in her seat. It was silent for a quick thirty seconds, and then Mari Lynn finally broke the silence.

"Ok… so you said that he never did that so why are you worried?" Mari Lynn asked, looking away

"Because we never talk about anything besides missions" Rouge sighed, looking down in embarrassment.

Mari Lynn sighed as she stood from her seat and pushed in her chair.

"Then I think I have to talk to shadow about this too" Mari Lynn suggested

She was about to leave until she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and saw Rouge looking at her with a pleading look.

"No! You can't tell Shadow anything about this please don't tell him?" Rouge begged, looking her straight in the eyes.

Mari Lynn grunted then sat back down in her seat, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Fine! But you still have to learn how to change the subject when he's talking to you" Mari Lynn snapped

"But how do you know a lot about conversations?" Rouge questioned

Mari Lynn looked at her with a sly smile, as she leaned a little closer to her, narrowing her eyes.

"I know because I do it all the time to Lien Da, but you better watch what's coming out of your mouth because sometimes people don't think before they speak" Mari Lynn warned, in a taunting tone

Rouge shivered a bit, hearing that tone of her voice that she never spoke in for a while, reminding her of Lien Da when she tries to taunt her enemies.

"Ok I already know about that, I carefully watch the words that come out of my mouth" Rouge told

Mari Lynn smiled and stood up from her seat, looking at Rouge one last time.

"I have to go now, I have to attend a meeting as a kommissar, while I'm gone, why don't you chat with shadow and remember the tips that I told you" Mari Lynn reminded

Rouge watched her walk away as she sighed and flew away to look for Shadow.

Well that was chapter 2, the next chapter will come soon enough.


	3. The small chat

To my readers: I had to change the name of my story because I thought it sounded a bit weird, and it's the same story so enjoy.

Rouge flew to the Team Choatix HQ and saw Shadow smoking a cigar as usual. She nervously walked up to Shadow and sat next to him, slowly looking away from him. Shadow looked at her with a questioned look as he threw the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his shoes. Rouge could hear Mari Lynn's voice in her head, the advice she was telling her. Rouge shyly made eye contact with Shadow, as they both started blushing.

"Uh… Shadow why are you here, there are no missions today?" Rouge questioned, biting her bottom lip.

Shadow gave her a look, like he just realized something.

"Oh… I completely forgot about that, dammit I got all prepared for nothing!" Shadow yelled, hearing Rouge giggle.

He stared at her, revealing his vicious teeth.

"What are you laughing about?" Shadow asked

"Oh nothing, just that you came here for nothing!" Rouge laughed

Shadow calmed down as the two stared each other in the eyes for a whole two minutes. Suddenly they snapped out of it when they saw Vector came.

"What's going on here, sharing a romantic moment?" Vector questioned with a smirk.

Rouge and Shadow jumped at the word "Romantic" and looked away from each other.

"No way! Why would we be sharing a romantic moment together, were not a couple!" They both shouted together

Vector chuckled at the two and then got serious.

"You know there are no missions today right?" Vector asked, in that serious tone

"Yeah, I just told Shadow about that" Rouge told

"Then you two should go home, and spend some time together" Vector joked, as he chuckled and walked away.

The two blushed as Rouge accidentally put her hand on Shadow's, making the two blushes even deeper. Rouge stood up and looked away, trying to not let him see her blush.

"I must get going now, I have something important to do" Rouge told

Shadow stood up also, looking back at her.

"Me too" Shadow uttered

Rouge flew off and Shadow teleported, going to something "important".

Rouge managed to sneak through the Dark Egg Legion Base, as she hid in the shadows and walked through the hall, until she spotted an open door. She looked into the room across from her, and saw troops, Dr. Eggman, Lien Da, Dimitri, and Mari Lynn attending a meeting. Rouge whispered Mari Lynn's name, the first time she didn't hear. She whispered her name again, this time a bit louder. Mari Lynn glanced at Rouge from inside, as Rouge gestured her to come. Mari Lynn stood up from her seat and walked towards the door. Dr. Eggman stop talking as everyone stared at her, she saw Lien Da narrow her eyes.

"I have to go to the restroom" Mari Lynn lied

"Ok, but you better hurry up" Dr. Eggman demanded

She walked out the room and closed the door, quickly walking over to Rouge with a serious look.

"What are you doing here, how did you even come in here?" Mari Lynn questioned

"I snuck in, and I and Shadow chatted a little" Rouge told, with a warm smile

Mari Lynn shook a bit, fearing that someone will see them.

"Quick, I have to get you out of sight; if they see you here they will lock you up in the dungeon, and I might get punished if they see me talking to an enemy" Mari Lynn warned, with a horrified look on her face.

Rouge was shocked; Mari Lynn actually cared for her, even if they were enemies, unlike her mother Lien Da. Rouge nodded as the two was about to walk away until they heard a feminine voice behind them.

"Well, well, well, what's going on here?" The feminine voice taunted

The two froze and turned white, as they slowly turned around to face a red echidna woman with short red curly hair, blue eyes, long dreadlocks to her waist with one cybernetic one, wearing a black leather cat suit with black boots. She stared at them with a sly smile, and her hands on her hips, as the two shivered in fear…

Who do you think was the one that spotted Rouge and Mari Lynn? What will happen to them? Will the things that Mari Lynn said really happen? Find out on the next chapter that will be coming up soon.


	4. A Grandmaster's combat

**Previously on _The_ Possible Couple:**

_Rouge and Shadow stared into each other's eyes for a whole two minutes_

_"What's going on here sharing a romantic moment?"_

_The two blushed as Rouge accidentally put her hand on Shadow's_

_She managed to sneak through the Dark Egg Legion Base…_

_She whispered Mari Lynn's name again, but his time a bit louder_

_"What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?_

_Mari Lynn shook a bit, fearing that someone will see them._

_"Quick I have to get you out of sight…."_

_"Well, well, well, what's going on here?"_

_The two froze and turned white as they turned around to face a red echidna woman…_

_She stared at them with a sly smile as the two shivered in fear…_

The woman walked closer to them and looked Mari Lynn in the eyes. Mari Lynn looked her in her cold blue eyes as the woman smirked.

"You said that you were going to the restroom, but instead I caught you talking to an enemy" She spoke, in a serious tone.

She glanced at Rouge and gave her the stink eye. Rouge and Mari Lynn backed away a little as the woman walked up to Rouge and punched her in the face, making her fall to the ground, and Mari Lynn put her hands to her mouth. The woman got on her knees and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, making sure Rouge looked her in her menacing blue eyes.

"Well, well, isn't it Rouge?" She taunted, growing a devious smirk.

Mari Lynn tried to make her let go of Rouge, but the woman pushed her away from her.

"You're in deep trouble Mari Lynn, talking to an enemy instead of beating her ass" She snapped, punching Rouge once again.

She brought her closer to her, making sure that she hears her words clearly.

"How did you even get in here without being spotted? You are the best intruder to get this far, aren't you?" She softly teased

Rouge was too afraid to say anything; she didn't want to get punched again. The woman glanced back at Mari Lynn with a taunting smile.

"Sweetie, why is she here, and you must know why?" She asked

"I…I don't know" Mari Lynn uttered, not even looking at her.

The woman stood up, still holding on to Rouge, and put a hand on Mari Lynn's shoulder.

"Why must you lie to your mother, I know I taught you better than that" She sneered

She slapped Mari Lynn across the face, making her fall to the ground while holding her cheek. She dropped Rouge and grabbed Mari Lynn by her arm. She gave her a small smile and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to ask you again, why is she here?" She asked again, this time positioning her hand to slap her again.

Mari Lynn trembled, afraid to tell a lie and afraid to the truth, but she had no choice. She was about to speak until she heard a slapping sound. She looked in shock and saw that Rouge slapped her mother. She gritted her teeth and held her cheek, looking at her attacker.

"Why are you doing this Lien Da, I was just going to tell her something and let her go back to the meeting" Rouge snapped

Lien Da hissed at Rouge and punched her in the face again, this time leaving her with a bloody nose. She kneeled down to Mari Lynn and gave her a warm smile.

"Isn't this right?" Lien Da asked

"Yes that was all" Mari Lynn told, with a nod

Lien Da held Mari Lynn's cheek, and narrowed her eyes.

"You betrayed me, I had to slap some sense into you, and so you two are friends now?" Lien Da asked, scoffing when she looked at Rouge.

Mari Lynn snickered and gave her a devious smile.

"No, I'm just helping her get a man in her life, then I won't talk to her after that" Mari Lynn told with an evil smile.

Lien Da stood up and looked at Rouge in disgust.

"Ok, I'll let you two talk, but you better come back to the meeting" She demanded with a smile

She walked over to Rouge and grabbed her by her hair, making her wince.

"You better be lucky that I didn't send you two the dungeon, but if I see your face around here again, I will throw you into the fucking dungeon and torture your ass, do you understand bitch?" Lien Da asked, waiting for an answer.

"Yes…" Rouge uttered

"Good!" Lien Da snapped

She pushed her onto the ground and walked back into the room. Mari Lynn walked over to Rouge and helped her up.

"Sorry about that, so you and Shadow chatted, so how did it go?" Mari Lynn asked

"Well it was only for a little while, it didn't last for that long" Rouge sighed

She looked at Mari Lynn, who winked at her.

"So that's just the beginning, I still have to tell you more, now excuse me I suggest that you leave now before you start more trouble" Mari Lynn suggested

She walked back into the room as Rouge left the base, remembering not to sneak back there again after what Lien Da told her.

**This chapter was full of violence and drama, what a relief. Next chapter will come later on the next day.**


	5. A Mystery Begins

**Sorry about the promised update, I had to go somewhere with my family, but I will be able to update a chapter today so enjoy it!**

Shadow sat in his dark bedroom, looking for his box full of cigarettes. Once he found it, he took one cigarette out of the box, and lightened it up with the lighter. He put the cigar in his mouth as he walked onto his balcony, looking at the full moon shining its light on him. He sighed as he took the cigar out of his mouth, wishing that he had the strength to ask Rouge out the other day. Suddenly he froze when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He turned and saw the figure walking closer to him holding an object. He couldn't see the person very well in the dark, so he squint his eyes. He saw the figure more clearly once it walked onto the balcony, revealing itself in the moonlight. It was a woman, wearing a black and purple trench coat, and holding a lamp from his room. He couldn't see her face very well, until she got closer to him. He widened his eyes when he saw who it was, but suddenly he was hit on the head by the lamb, knocking him out cold on the floor, the last thing he saw was blackness, eventually from blacking out…

The next morning finally came, as the sunlight slipped through the curtains and beamed on Rouge. She hissed, hating how the sunlight always got in her face. She quickly got up, did her usual morning routines, and put on a white tank top with denim jeans and black high heels. She grabbed her purse, locked the front door, and flew off, going to her job. Once she made it to the Team Choatix Headquarters, she walked inside and saw everyone with sad expressions on their faces. Rouge walked up to the three, curious about them.

"Rouge, there is some bad news" Charmy spoke, in a low voice.

Her eyes widened, wanting to know what the news was.

"What is it?" Rouge asked

"Shadow is missing" Vector told in a serious tone

A shocked expression grew on her face, as she grabbed Vector by his chain necklace.

"What do you mean he's missing!? Are you sure he's not home!?" Rouge shouted in a questioned tone

"Lily went over to his house to tell him something, only revealing his front door was a crack open, she went inside and saw no trace of him, I'm very sorry Rouge" Espio told

Rouge got very worried, she quickly left the place and flew to Shadow's house. She landed in front of his house, and quickly walked inside, closing the door behind her. She looked all over the living room, which looked like it was cleaned every day. She walked upstairs and into the hallway, revealing a lot of doors leading to different rooms. She checked every room, but it was no hope. She walked into his bedroom and looked into his restroom, nothing was there. She walked onto the balcony, and looked at the clear blue sky. She looked down and gasped, when she saw a crushed cigarette on his balcony. Then she realized, he didn't disappear on his self, he was kidnapped…

Several hours later Rouge flew to the park, for her daily tips. She walked up to Mari Lynn, whose hair was back to curly and was down, she wore a light pink cat suit, with the zipper a little bit down to reveal some of her breast, with a white stripe going on both sides, a white "M" belt buckle, a white bow tied loosely on her neck, and ankle length pink and white boots. She frowned when she saw the look on Rouge's face.

"What's the matter Rouge?" She asked

Rouge angrily sat next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Shadow was kidnapped" Rouge angrily told

Mari Lynn jumped up by the bad news.

"Kidnapped? But how could that be, who would even think about stealing the ultimate life form?" Mari Lynn asked, with a shocked expression.

"I don't know, who will even want to kidnap a powerful being, and for what?" Rouge questioned

Mari Lynn shrugged, as she looked up at the sky. She sighed and turned back at Rouge.

"So I'm afraid I can't give you tips today, not while Shadow is missing" Mari Lynn told

Rouge nodded her head as she flew off, leaving Mari Lynn on her own. She watched Rouge fly through the sky and left the park, knowing that Rouge was worried enough.

**Well that was chapter 5, and now it seems like a mystery. Who do you think kidnapped Shadow? Do you think that one of these characters in this chapter (besides Rouge) is a part of it? Find out on the upcoming chapter!**


	6. The Truth about Love

**Sorry for updating another chapter today, but I realized that I had a lot of time and I was just bored, so it's your lucky day!**

Shadow finally woke up, noticing that he was in a dark dungeon with his wrist and ankles stuck in shackles. He pulled at the shackles, trying to break free, but he couldn't, the shackles were too strong. His eyes widened as he heard footsteps approaching his cage. Suddenly the light came on, he squinted his eyes to the bright light. After his eyes adjusted to the light he saw a female echidna, staring down at him with a devious smile on her face, and her hands on her hips. She was wearing a white upper leg leather dress, with a lacy thigh bracelet, white high heels, and a white ribbon tied to her long curly ponytail, now revealing her waist length dreadlocks, decorated with white horizontal rings.

She got on her knees and stared at Shadow, who looked at her with cold eyes.

"I know that you're upset about me kidnapping you" She taunted

Shadow gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT! WHY AM I HERE!?" He shouted

She crawled back from him and gasped.

"Oh what a mouth you have, looks like someone has to get punished" She softly taunted

She opened the jail cell and walked towards him. She pulled out a white whip, and hit him with it, making him groan in pain. She got on her knees and smiled.

"Did you learn you lesson?" She softly asked

He quickly nodded his head, feeling the pain aching on his back. She stood up, closed the jail cell and sat on a table, glaring at him with her legs crossed.

"I was going to tell you that love isn't a fairy-tale, love is real" She told, in a serious tone.

Shadow's eyes widened, disbelieving what she just said.

"Love isn't real, it is just a fairy-tale" He disagreed, smirking at her lies.

She evilly smiled as she pulled out the whip and started curling it with her finger.

"Love is real, I'm going to let you on a little secret" She loudly whispered.

"What?" Shadow questioned

She slowly walked and got on her knees again, glaring at him from inside the cage.

"Someone is in love with you, and I think you two make a cute couple" She loudly whispered

His eyes widened, becoming curious about this "someone".

"Who's in love with me?" Shadow curiously asked

She snickered as she stood up, turning her back to him.

"Oh now you believe in love, you prick!" She shouted

Suddenly he was pulled out of the cell, and now his hands being hung by a shackle on the ceiling, and his ankles still shackled. She whipped him again, making him scream in pain.

She sat back in front of him, holding the whip in her hands.

"So now do you believe that love is not a fairy-tale?" She asked

"I don't know anymore" He trembled, afraid of getting whipped again.

A devious smile grew on her face, as she looked at him from all over his body.

"I know about the feeling you have about this girl, before I knocked you out, I had a little device with me that could read people's emotions and minds, the feeling that you had was love" She told

He looked at her in shock, didn't know that she read his emotions.

"You won't believe me but if I had your secret lover say it, you'll actually believe it" She scoffed, looking away from him.

"Who is this secret lover?" He asked, really wanting to know

She giggled and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not telling you, but she is very worried about you now that everyone thinks you're missing, I chatted with her today, and she looked pretty angry, I pretended to be shocked and not know anything about you missing" She snickered

Shadow got angry when he heard the news about him missing.

"Now everyone thinks I'm missing thanks to you!" He shouted

She punched him the face, angered by his smart comment.

"Don't you ever yell at me!? You don't know who you're dealing with!" She yelled, whipping him on his back again.

He felt her whip him two more times, before she calmed down and dropped the whip. She smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"Not for long, and with the power of love, I'm sure she'll save you" She evilly snickered

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned

She quickly glanced at him and walked away, holding up a walkie talkie.

"I'm going to ditch you and tell my troops to erase your memory about the person who kidnapped you, everything else I told you will remain in your memory" She told

She pressed the button on her walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"This is your kommissar here, I want you to relocate Shadow" She ordered

In less than ten seconds, four Dark Egg Legion troops ran into the room and knocked out Shadow, the last thing he saw was her waving at him before he blacked out and was relocated.

**So what will happen to Shadow? Will Rouge save him, or is the power of love fake? Coming up very soon!**


	7. Forgettable Memories

**Previously on The Possible Couple: **

****_Shadow woke up in a dark dungeon, his ankles and wrist stuck in shackles_

_He saw a female echidna staring down at him with a devious smile on her face and her hands on her hips_

"_YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT! WHY AM I HERE!?"_

"_What a mouth you have looks like someone has to get punished"_

"_I was going to tell you that love is not a fairytale, love is real"_

"_Love isn't real, it's just a fairytale"_

_She evilly smiled as she pulled out her whip and curled it with her finger_

"_I'm going to let you on a little secret"_

"_What"_

"_Someone's in love with you…."_

"_Who's in love with me?"_

"_The feeling that you had was love"_

_She punched him in the face, angered by his smart __comment._

"_With the power of love, I'm sure she'll save you"_

_Shadow's eyes widened_

"_I'm going to ditch you and tell my troops to erase your memory about me"_

_The last thing he saw was her waving at him…._

Shadow woke up, tied to a chair in a dark abandon factory. He didn't remember anything that happened to him; he wanted to know why he was tied. He looked around the place, nothing was there, and it was just old and empty. He shivered as he felt the cold air, unable to heat up. He closed his eyes, thinking that it was all over for him, when suddenly he heard the door burst wide open, as Rouge and Mari Lynn ran towards him and slashed the rope, as Shadow got free.

"How did you know he was here?" Rouge asked

Mari Lynn smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"I heard some two guys talking about it in the ally" She told, with a wink.

Then she got serious as she looked him in the eyes.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, with a serious tone

He stared at Mari Lynn as she shrugged.

"I...I don't remember, the only thing I remember was someone talking to me about love" He slowly answered, trying his best to remember.

"I think you need to take him home for some rest, after all he was missing for two days" Mari Lynn told with a worried look.

Rouge nodded as she grabbed Shadow and flew him to his house. As soon as she left, Mari Lynn snickered as she walked out the factory and smirked.

Rouge and Shadow walked inside the house, as Rouge helped him up the stairs and into his bed. She placed her hand on his and smiled.

Rouge hugged Shadow, as he decided to return the hug.

"I'm glad to see you again, I missed you" She told with a smile

He smiled back, ever for the first time.

"Well bye Shadow, I hope you get well"

She was about to walk out, until Shadow grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek. They blushed as Rouge quickly walked out of room, as Shadow sighed.

"_Why can't I remember, I can't see nothing clearly_" He thought

He closed his eyes and tried to remember, until he had a blurry vision of the memory, as he saw an echidna with hot pink curly hair, he couldn't tell who it was.

"_Love isn't a fairytale, love is real" _Her voice echoed in memory

"_Who is that? And what is she talking about"_ He thought

The vision faded, as he started to remember a little.

"_With the power of love I'm sure she'll save you" _Her voice echoed in his head.

"_Love isn't a fairytale, love is real" _Her voice echoed again

It echoed it in his head over and over until he started to get a headache, as he groaned in pain and put his hands on his head.

Rouge and Mari Lynn talked at the same park, sitting on the bench together.

"Shadow kissed you on the cheek!?" Mari Lynn gasped in shock

Rouge quickly nodded her head, as Mari Lynn smiled.

"That's good, which means he's into you and you two might be ready for a date" Mari Lynn told

"Really" Rouge gasped

Mari Lynn nodded her head as Rouge's heart raced.

"I have to tell you all about it tomorrow, you should go home and get some rest" Mari Lynn told, in a calm voice.

"Ok, if you think so, see you tomorrow" Rouge waved as she flew off.

Mari Lynn grinned as she walked towards a black car with the Eggman symbol on both sides and got inside. She sat next to Lien Da as the two grinned.

"So how did that chat go?" Lien Da asked

"Oh it went well, it appears Rouge is now ready to go on a date" Mari Lynn told with a grin

"Oh, she is huh, you're just like me, aren't you" Lien Da teased with a wink.

"I sure am who else I'm going to get my beauty and my cruel acts from?" Mari Lynn asked

Lien Da looked out the window and sighed

"Your damn daddy" She chuckled

**So Shadow finally returns home and the two shared a small romantic moment, Rouge is finally ready for a date and Mari Lynn is ready to help… or not. Will Rouge advice for a date make it go well, or will Mari Lynn ruin her dreams? And who thinks Mari Lynn is starting to act a bit suspicious? See it all on chapter 8!**


	8. The Blinded Truth

**To my Readers: I'm sorry but I become extremely bored so I might update two chapters each day, on some days I won't so please enjoy!**

It was the next day, as Rouge quickly flew to the beach and landed in front of a white and pink umbrella. Mari Lynn smiled as she stood up and shook her hand. She was wearing a white lacy two piece bathing suit, with a light pink sun hat and she wore sunglasses over her eyes.

"Hi Rouge, you came quicker than I expected" She nervously chuckled

Rouge gave her a bright smile as Mari Lynn turned her back to her and grinned.

"Why don't we go talk in the water" Mari Lynn told, as she took off her sunglasses and sunhat and placed it on her chair.

Her hair was in one of the neatest buns Rouge has ever seen. The two walked into the water, as Mari Lynn faced Rouge with a smile.

"Ok, first of all you need to dress your best, I'll help you that later on today" She told with a bright smile

"Ok, that'll be easy for me" Rouge assumed

"You have to get your hair nicely done and put on a bit makeup, he will show interest in you" Mari Lynn told, while she fixed her bun.

Rouge nodded as she tried to keep that in her memory.

"You have to let him be the gentleman, that means he has to open the door for you pull the chair for you, and also pay the bill" Mari Lynn told with a smirk

Rouge nodded once again.

"Also you two have to talk about yourselves, about your lives, something interesting, and make sure to laugh at his jokes, even when it's funny so he could not feel nervous, and if you do all of that I'm sure that you two will kiss on that night" Mari Lynn ended, as she gave her warm smile

Rouge nodded her head as she suddenly frowned, Mari Lynn being a bit concerned.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"What happens if he's still not feeling well?" Rouge asked, Mari Lynn giving her a concerned look.

"Shadow's still not feeling well?" She asked

"I don't know, I didn't check on him this morning" Rouge answered in a worried tone.

Mari Lynn grew a shocked expression on her face as she quickly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What do you mean you didn't check on him!?" Mari Lynn shouted

"I had to do something at my job, I just didn't check" Rouge answered with a shrug

Mari Lynn slapped her across the face, trying to nap her into her senses.

"GO CHECK ON HIM DAMMIT!" Mari Lynn screamed, her voice loudly boomed into Rouge's ears

Rouge quickly flew from the beach as Mari Lynn nervously laughed, noticing a few people staring at her after they heard her yell. There were a few minutes of silence until she broke it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT!" She shouted as everyone quickly went back to their business.

She walked over to her umbrella and put her things back on, as she continued relaxing underneath the shade.

Rouge finally got into the house and walked upstairs. She slowly opened his bedroom door and saw nothing on the bed. She gasped as she looked all over for him in the room, thinking that he was missing. Suddenly she heard a voice say her name as she quickly turned around and screamed, before realizing it was just Shadow.

"I thought you were missing again!" She shouted

"I was just in the kitchen, what are you doing here?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

Rouge gave him a nervous laugh, as he tilted his head to the right with a questioned look.

"Well me and Mari Lynn were chatting at the beach and she told me to go check on you, so I came" She nervously answered

Shadow chuckled when he heard the name "Mari Lynn", as she gave him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong with that name?" Rouge questioned

"Why are you even chatting with her, aren't you two enemies and she's always causing trouble with her mother Lien Da" Shadow scoffed giving Rouge a weird look.

Rouge laughed at that comment as she shrugged.

"Come on Shadow, they say that enemies have to work together, and plus she's nice to me, she even helped me find you" Rouge told

He winced at the word "Nice" as he grunted and put his hands on his hips.

"Nice? That girl is just messing with you, she's trying to take advantage of you, and Lien Da probably told her to do this" Shadow grunted

Rouge chuckled after he told her that.

"Yeah right, if she was messing with me how come she's never doing anything to me?" Rouge questioned

Shadow couldn't say anything, no words escaped his mouth as he stood there, staring at her. She did a fake laugh as she pointed at him.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to say about that, now excuse me I have to go back with Mari Lynn" She teased with a soft voice as she stuck out her tongue.

Shadow sat on his bed and shrugged, giving up on warning Rouge.

"OK, I warned you, if she does anything bad to you don't come crying to me for help" Shadow told.

Rouge growled at him as she looked at him one last time.

"Goodbye Shadow I hope you get well" She told before she left the room.

Shadow sighed as he looked at her walk down the stairs, he cared deeply about her safety, but she didn't believe him about the evilness of Mari Lynn. He finally decided to follow her and Rouge around, to see if anything happens. A few minutes after she left, he put on his black and red trench coat and left the house to go to the beach.

**Now Shadow becomes suspicious about Mari Lynn, but unfortunately Rouge doesn't believe him. Will Shadow be able to protect her by spying on them, or do you really think that Mari Lynn is just using her for advantage? Check it out on Chapter 9**


	9. Sweet Devious acts

**This chapter is based on Mari Lynn and her life for now. Please enjoy!**

Mari Lynn quickly walked through the base, wearing her usual pink and white tight cat suit. She held a serious look on her face, as she sighed and knocked on a door that that was titled "**Grandmaster's Room**". She impatiently waited, until the door opened revealing the Grandmaster Lien Da with that smug look on her face. She grinned as she took the cigarette out of her mouth and put her hands on her hips.

"What is it now?" She asked, in her usual unfriendly tone

"We have a problem" Mari Lynn quickly answered

Lien Da's eyes widened, as she dropped the cigarette on the floor and crushed it with her boot. Her attitude quickly changed, into a concerned one.

"Come in quickly" She demanded

Mari Lynn quickly walked in as Lien Da closed the door and sat next to her daughter on the bed. Lien Da grew a worried look, as she looked into her light blue eyes.

"What is it?" She asked with a serious tone

Mari Lynn sighed, and then gave her an angered look.

"It's about Shadow" She told, clenching her fist

"What about Shadow?" Lien Da asked

"I think he's gaining back his memory, and Rouge told me about how he doesn't trust me" Mari Lynn angrily grunted

Lien Da grew a shocked expression, as she put her hands on Mari Lynn's shoulders.

"What did you do for him not to trust you around Rouge?" She seriously asked

"I think it's because since his love is growing stronger for Rouge, he won't trust a villain hanging around her" Mari Lynn angrily told.

Lien Da widened her eyes to the name "Rouge" and grunted, as she suddenly slammed her glass of wine onto the floor, breaking it into pieces.

"That damn bat! And you say that he don't trust you because of her safety!" She shouted

Mari Lynn nodded her head, as her mother calmed down and sat down, giving her daughter a serious look.

"Now he's onto you, looks like we have to keep track of his conversations between him and Rouge" Lien Da told with a sigh

Mari Lynn grinned as she shook her head in agreement.

"Ok, but I have to check on Rouge's date, if she even asked him" Mari Lynn told

Lien Da grew a sly grin on her face as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, while you do that I'll plan something and call you afterwards" Lien Da slyly snickered

Mari Lynn deviously smiled as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Now I have to go on my daily routine with Rouge, and this time check if that sneaky bastard is spying on me" Mari Lynn told herself as she snickered and walked to her room.

A few minutes later, she came out of the room wearing a magenta pink blouse with ruffles in the middle, black thigh length shorts, and pink tennis shoes. She connected two braids from front to back of her head, and the rest of her hair was loosely down. She grinned as she walked outside the base and went into that same black car.

Thirty minutes later she ran and greeted Rouge at the park, of course with a friendly smile. Rouge returned the smile and sat down on the bench.

"So…. Did you ask him?" Mari Lynn asked, with the sweetest smile.

"I did and he said yes" Rouge happily cheered

Mari Lynn frowned as she looked at her with a serious look.

"Shadow still doesn't trust me, but why? I would never hurt you" Mari Lynn asked

Rouge sighed as she grabbed her arms and rubbed them.

"I don't know Mari Lynn, I tried to tell him that but he doesn't believe me" Rouge sadly answered

Mari Lynn moved a bit away from Rouge, who suddenly smiled.

"But don't worry, if I bring you along with me to the house and show him, he'll probably change what he thinks about you" Rouge told with a smile

Mari Lynn smiled as the two got up and started their walk to Shadow's house.

"Will you be able to convince him?" Rouge asked

Mari Lynn closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I just want us to get along" She quickly answered

She turned away from Rouge and smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to convince him to trust me" She told, with a devious smile and narrowed eyes….

**Well that was chapter 9 and Mari Lynn's seems to keep her secrets well hidden, also her friendly acts successfully work. Is Mari Lynn really the sweet girl that Rouge thinks, or is she the devious shady girl that Shadow thinks? Coming up on Chapter 10**


	10. Shadow's Disagreement

**To my readers: Sorry that I have not been updating chapters lately, I just needed a short break for three or four days. Now I'm back in the mood and here's chapter 10!**

Rouge and Mari Lynn finally made it to the house, as Rouge opened the front door. The two walked inside as Mari Lynn looked around. As Rouge walked up the stairs Mari Lynn placed something in the plants, furniture, and on the stairs. It was hidden so well no one would ever notice it. She walked up the stairs and looked around the hall, as she placed things in the rooms when Rouge wasn't watching. She managed to stand next to her when she noticed her about to look at her. Mari Lynn smiled and looked away, pretending she didn't do anything. Rouge slowly opened the bedroom door and saw Shadow flexing his arms.

"Shadow, I didn't know you were awake, you usually take a nap around this time" Rouge told.

He looked at her, and then grew an angry look when he saw Mari Lynn standing behind her. He stood up from the bed and pushed Rouge aside, looking at Mari Lynn with fiery eyes.

"What is she doing here?" He asked the sound of anger in his voice.

Rouge glanced at her, then at him with a friendly smile.

"Well I decided to prove to you that she isn't using me for advantage" Rouge told with a stern voice

Mari Lynn frowned and gave Shadow a serious look.

"Shadow, why do you think that I will do anything to Rouge, I'm not that evil" She questioned

He narrowed his eyes and laughed, hearing how ridiculous it sounded to him. She slyly smiled at him, as she put her hands on her hips.

"You will do something to her, you're not that innocent"

She clenched her teeth and crossed her arms.

"You're not that powerful like you think you are"

He got even angrier as he looked at her with cold eyes.

"You're not that perfect, to me you're worthless"

She snickered as she rolled her eyes.

"Says the hedgehog who failed to save a stupid blonde"

Rouge watched the two argue back and forth, making each other angrier than before, as she finally got in the middle and pushed them away from each other.

"Stop arguing you two, I thought you could convince him to trust you" Rouge told, looking at Mari Lynn.

Shadow laughed at that, when Mari Lynn suddenly tackled him to the floor and punched him in the face. Rouge quickly pushed Mari Lynn behind her, blocking her from Shadows hits.

"Shadow please stop! Lien Da will kill me if she sees Mari Lynn all beaten up!" Rouge shouted

Shadow continued swinging his fists, until he accidentally punched Rouge in the face, making her fall to the floor. Mari Lynn gasped as she fell on her knees next to her. Shadow felt guilty for what he did, if he never gotten into an argument with Mari Lynn, this would have never happened. Rouge looked up at him, revealing her bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry Rouge I didn't mean to do that" He apologized, in a low tone

Mari Lynn helped her up, as Rouge nodded her head.

"It's ok Shadow, I just need to go home and rest" She groaned, holding her cheek.

Mari Lynn helped her walk out the room, as she looked at him one last time, with a dirty look. She finally left, as Shadow fell to his knees and looked at his hands.

"_What is wrong with me, did my anger take the best of me? Why did I have to punch her in the face? Did I really let Mari Lynn criticize me?"_ He thought, sill staring at his hands.

Mari Lynn and Rouge finally made it to her house, as the two went inside. Mari Lynn helped her sit on the couch as she went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. She gave it to her, as Rouge smiled and took a sip.

"Thank you, I don't know why he doesn't believe me" She told, sadly looking at her.

Mari Lynn frowned as she looked down.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't never punched him" She sighed as she continued to look at the floor.

Rouge stood up and hugged her, trying to make her feel better.

"It's not your fault, I know how it feels for someone to criticize you in your face" She told, with a hint of anger

Mari Lynn nodded, as she pulled away from the hug.

"I guess I got that from Lien Da" Mari Lynn laughed a bit, and then looked away with a grin.

She walked towards the door, and looked back with a smile.

"I'll check on you in a few hours, good bye Rouge" She told with a friendly smile and a wink.

She walked out and closed the door, as she walked towards the car with a calm expression. She went in and sat next to Lien Da, who looked at her with an evil stare.

"So, did you put the cameras in Shadows house?" She questioned

Mari Lynn nodded her head with a devious grin, as she looked out the window.

"_He really deserves a punishment for criticizing me, but I'll decide not to tell Lien Da about this, for now"_ She thought, with a sly smile and narrowed eyes….

**Well I completed chapter 10, maybe I will need just eight or seven chapters left. Will Shadow finally believe Rouge about Mari Lynn? Will Mari Lynn tell Lien Da about how Shadow tried to hit her? Find out on chapter 11!**


	11. The Devious Ones

Mari Lynn and Lien Da were still on their way back home. She quickly glanced at Lien Da, who was looking out the window, her hair blowing to the wind. Mari Lynn rolled her eyes as she remembered what happened between her and Shadow.

"_Does he believe I'm that devious, which I know I am, but still he really deserves what he did to Rouge" _Mari Lynn thought, a smirk growing on her face.

"What's with that smirk?"

Mari Lynn froze as she turned to face Lien Da who smiled at her. She quickly jumped up, not even noticing she was looking at her think to herself. Lien Da smiled and closed her eyes, as she put her hand on Mari Lynn's.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking to myself" Mari Lynn nervously laughed.

Lien Da gave her a smile with narrowed eyes as Mari Lynn's eyes widened knowing that her look means that she knew something.

"You were thinking about what?" She asked, with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Mari Lynn looked away, wincing when she felt Lien Da tightening her grip on her hand.

"I was thinking about Shadow, you know how we have to get a closer look on him" Mari Lynn nervously told

Lien Da nodded, as she loosened the grip and slyly smiled.

"We need to check up on him, if you want their relationship to work" Lien Da told, with a small laugh

Mari Lynn sighed, as she continued looking out the window.

"_Phew, that was a close one right there, I just can't tell her what happened when he threatened me, not just yet"_ She thought, a look of relief on her face.

She heard the sound of liquid pouring into something, as she turned and saw her finish pouring herself a glass of wine. Lien Da leaned over to her side and looked out the window, holding the glass tightly in her hand. She sipped a little, and then glanced back at her daughter.

"Why do you even want to help Rouge get into a relationship?" She asked with a dirty look

Mari Lynn shrugged, and took the glass of wine that she gave her. She sipped a little, and then gave it back to her with a devious smile.

"I don't know, I was just bored and didn't know what else to do" She answered with a smirk

Lien Da chuckled as she leaned closer with a grin.

"Really, what made you come up with that idea?" Lien Da scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, you should know how I come up with stupid things when I'm extremely bored" Mari Lynn told as she gave her a sly smile

Lien Da returned the smile as she took out a tablet looking object. She touched the screen with her finger, as the screen came on and it showed Shadow sitting on the bed. Mari Lynn's eyes widened as she looked at her.

"You could spy on him from that too?" She questioned with a shocked expression.

Lien Da quickly glanced at her and nodded her head, and then she glanced back at the tablet, bringing it closer for the both of them to see.

"How did you manage to put that in his room?" She asked, her eyes still focusing on the screen.

"I snuck out that night, climbed through his window and put it in there while he was in the living room" Mari Lynn told with a smirk.

The two looked at him on the balcony, smoking once again. Lien Da snickered, making Mari Lynn give her a questioned look.

"Look at that fucking loner, he does that every night, now I see why you want him and Rouge in a relationship" She snickered, drinking the rest of her wine and slamming the glass on the arm rest.

The two widened their eyes as they saw him looking into the camera for a good thirty seconds, then he sighed when he realized him looking at nothing. The two gasped and closed their eyes, glad to see him not notice the camera.

Lien Da looked at her with a motherly smile, and put her hand on her knee.

"So, when is their date?" She asked

"Tomorrow night" Mari Lynn answered, and then gave her an odd look "Why did you ask that?"

Lien Da gave her a devious smirk.

"I'm going to spy on them with you, I also want to join the fun" She told with a wink.

Mari Lynn nodded her head as the two shook hands.

"Good" She told with an evil smile

**The next chapter will be about Shadow and Rouge's date; will the two devious girls ruin their date or let it be? Find out on chapter 12!**


	12. The Date Part 1

Rouge walked down the steps of the stairs wearing a red thigh dress, with red high heels, a matching handbag, wearing red eye shadow, lip gloss, and her hair was wavy. She posed as Mari Lynn nodded her head with thumbs up.

"I love the style, you look wonderful" Mari Lynn told with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me with everything, even though you're an enemy, you could also be a good friend" Rouge told

The two hugged as Mari Lynn put her hands on her hips.

"It's not over; I still have to tell you more, now go out there and get em tiger" Mari Lynn told with a wink.

Rouge walked out the house and smiled when she saw Shadow wearing a black and red tuxedo. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He kissed it as Rouge blushed.

"You look beautiful Rouge"

"Well… you look handsome"

He walked her to his red and black car as he opened the door for her. She thanked him as she went inside and fastened her seatbelt. He closed the door and went over to the other side and went inside the car, as he closed the door and drove off. Mari Lynn watched his car drive off from the window and smirked. She opened Rouge's drawer and dig through it. She tossed her clothes out until she felt something hard. She pulled it out, revealing the red chaos emerald. She smiled as she fixed everything back up and quickly left the house.

Once she made it to the Dark Egg Legion base she ran through the hall and knocked on her mother's door. The door quickly opened as Lien Da stepped out. She wore a black dress that went to her feet; it had a slit on the side that showed her right leg, and much of her cleavage. She smiled when she saw Mari Lynn with a smirk on her face.

"So… did you get that chaos emerald?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow

Mari Lynn smiled as she pulled it from out of her hair, as Lien Da gasped.

"There it goes, so beautiful and sparkly" She gasped, looking at it in her hands.

Mari Lynn sniffed the fragrance of perfume as she glanced at Lien Da, who smiled at her.

"Now I have to get dressed, also can I use your perfume?" Mari Lynn asked

Lien Da went into her room, then came back out and handed her the perfume. Mari Lynn smiled as she walked off to her room.

Rouge and Shadow were still in the car. Rouge smiled as she glanced at Shadow, who had his eyes focused on the road.

"So you said Mari Lynn helped you prepare for this date?" Shadow asked

"Yes, I told you she is only trying to help me" Rouge told

Shadow felt guilty about the things he said about her, maybe Rouge was right.

"Ok I guess she is only trying to help you, but I still don't trust her" He told in a stern voice

Rouge smiled and leaned back in her seat.

"I told you Shadow, she's the nicer version of Lien Da, and she's nothing like her"

"I guess you're right"

They looked at each other for a while, until his eyes focused on the road again.

Lien Da waited outside of Mari Lynn's bedroom door impatiently. She had her hands on her hips as foot tapped on the floor. The door opened as Mari Lynn walked out. She wore a red dress, with two slits on each side that revealed both her legs and showed her much of her cleavage. Her hair was curlier than before, as it lay at her thighs. She had the same fragrance as Lien Da, as she grinned and handed her a matching black handbag. Mari Lynn grabbed her handbag as the two quickly walked out of the base and went into a red car. Lien Da went into the driver's seat, and Mari Lynn went into the passenger seat. Lien Da started up the engine, as the two grinned at each other before she drove off quickly into the streets.

Shadow's car pulled up at the restaurant as the valet opened Rouge's door and also Shadow's. Shadow handed him the keys, as the two walked into the restaurant. It took a few minutes to finally find them a table to sit at. The two sat across from each other, as a waiter handed them a menu, then left.

Rouge drooled when she saw lots of delicious food.

"I don't know which one to pick" She sighed

Shadow continued to look through the menu until he founded something interesting. The waiter came back and took their orders and left, as the two stared at each other.

"So Shadow, I was very excited to see you tonight" She told, her eyes sparkling.

Shadow quickly blushed; he didn't know what to say.

"I was very excited to see you here too"

Rouge blushed as she blinked her eyes twice quickly.

"Rouge, I'm sorry for punching you the other day"

"I knew it was just an accident, I just wanted you to stop trying to hit Mari Lynn"

Shadow glanced at the appetizers that were placed on their table. Rouge took a sip of her wine, as she placed it on the table and smiled at him.

Lien Da's red car pulled up to the restaurant as the valet rushed to open the door. Lien Da opened it for herself as she slammed the keys in his hand, giving him a serious look.

"You bet not lose my keys, or I'll put my foot up your ass! Do you understand?" She questioned, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

He quickly nodded his head, as Lien Da walked towards Mari Lynn. Mari Lynn gave him a dirty look before the two walked into the restaurant.

**There will be two parts of this chapter, Part 2 will come very soon!**


	13. The Date Part 2

**OK, sorry that it took a while to update a chapter but I needed a break, so here comes Part 2, also I might not update chapters everyday anymore because I been quite busy.**

Part 2: The Fake Greetings

Lien Da and Mari Lynn quickly sat at a table near Shadow and Rouge. Mari Lynn glanced over at them while Lien Da looked through the menu. Mari Lynn smiled when she saw Rouge giggling at his jokes, watching her put her hand over her mouth. She jumped up when she felt Lien Da's hand touch hers, as she quickly turned to her with a smile.

"Hurry up and look through the menu so we could eat something" Lien Da scoffed

Mari Lynn rolled her eyes and looked through the menu. She peeked at her with the menu still covering her face and saw her looking at Rouge and Shadow with a smile. The waitress came to their table and gasped when she saw the two.

"Are you Grandmaster Lien Da and Kommissar Mari Lynn?" She asked with a shocked expression.

Lien Da rolled her eyes while Mari Lynn sighed.

"Yeah, why are you so excited about that?" Lien Da asked, releasing a sigh.

The waitress squealed as she put her hands together.

"You two are way too popular, what are you two doing in a place like this?" She asked with a huge smile

Lien Da and Mari Lynn quickly glanced at each other and smiled. They looked back at the waitress.

"We'll give you an autograph if you don't let us pay for the food" Mari Lynn told with a wink

The waitress smiled as she wrote down the orders.

"OK" she answered with a smile

She quickly left as the two snickered.

Rouge quickly looked at Shadow cutting his steak, as she continued eating her spaghetti.

"Are you enjoying your steak?" She asked

Shadow quickly nodded as he continued eating the steak quickly.

"I'm enjoying this date, Mari Lynn will be happy when I tell her this" Rouge told with a smile

"You're going to tell her about this?" Shadow questioned, wiping his mouth.

Rouge nodded as he arched an eyebrow.

"Isn't that her over there?" He questioned pointing at two female echidnas.

Rouge looked back and saw them eating as she smiled.

"I'll be right back" Rouge told

She stood up from her seat as she walked over to them. Mari Lynn quickly looked away as Lien Da looked up at her with a dirty look.

"Hey Mari Lynn, Lien Da, I didn't know that you two was here too" Rouge told with a smile.

Lien Da quickly grunted as she looked at Rouge once more.

"It has been a while since we saw each other" She scoffed, looking her up and down.

Mari Lynn glanced at her and smiled.

"Well I and my mom wanted to come out to eat this time and we did" She told with a fake laugh

Rouge smiled and noticed that look Lien Da was giving her.

"Was I disturbing you two?" Rouge questioned with a smile

Mari Lynn gave Lien Da a dirty look and glanced at Rouge with a smile.

"Don't worry about that, she always give off that look, you should go back with Shadow, and it looked like you two were having a great time" Mari Lynn cheered, clapping her hands quickly

Rouge smiled and glared at Lien Da with a scoff, as Lien Da rolled her eyes in return.

"It was good seeing you again, I hope I get to see you again" Lien Da told sarcastically with a fake smile

Rouge returned the smile as she walked away; Lien Da did a fake cough as she turned to Mari Lynn with a real smile.

"I didn't enjoy that" She told with that unfriendly tone

Mari Lynn rolled her eyes and scoffed.

**Sorry that this chapter had to be short, the weather is very hot here and I needed some fresh air. Part 3 will come very soon.**


	14. Notice

To my readers: I'm sorry but I won't be making another chapter for quite a while, I will be working on another story. Also I need a break from this story for about maybe five or six weeks. If I post a chapter on here that means I was just bored and wanted to make another chapter. That doesn't mean the story is cancelled I just need a break.

Goodbye for now


	15. The Date Part 3

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated in a long while, but I'm afraid I might not update another chapter in a long while since I'm jumping from story to story trying to complete them! By the way my name is not Aurora Peach anymore; it's Mari Lynn the Echidna so please enjoy this chapter!**

Part 3: The Kiss

While Lien Da and Mari Lynn were too busy eating their free dessert, they weren't paying attention to Rouge and Shadow's talk.

"So when I walked over there I could tell that Lien Da didn't want to see me, she just kept staring at me and giving me a dirty look" Rouge told while eating her ice cream.

"Was Mari Lynn happy to see you?" Shadow asked

The two glanced over at their table and saw Mari Lynn eating her cake while nodding her head, then Rouge noticed Mari Lynn staring at her and winked, Rouge nodded her head and turned back to Shadow.

"Yeah, she's always happy to see me" Rouge told with a smile.

Suddenly Lien Da walked by her scoffed, "Bitch" and continued to walk, then Mari Lynn walked by and whispered in Rouge's ear, "Come to the restroom" and followed after her mother.

Rouge turned towards Shadow and told, "I have to go use the restroom, and I'll be back".

"Ok" Shadow responded and continued to eat his dessert while Rouge walked towards the restroom.

Once she came inside she saw Mari Lynn smiling at her and Lien Da sitting on the counter while crossing her legs. Mari Lynn walked towards her and closed the door, and gently pushed her away from the door. Mari Lynn looked towards Lien Da and nodded, as Lien Da smiled and went over to the door and locked it, leaning against it so Rouge won't walk out.

"What is going on here?" Rouge asked sounding a little startled.

Mari Lynn approached her with narrowed eyes.

"So how is the date going?" She asked, her eyes looking straight into hers.

Rouge felt paralyzed when she saw Mari Lynn's bright blue orbs still staring at her, it looked like she was looking into her soul.

"F-fine" Rouge stuttered while looking towards Lien Da, "why is the door locked?"

"No reason, Mari Lynn didn't want anyone to disturb you two's talk" Lien Da told with a snicker.

"So when are you two going to kiss? Don't tell me you messed up" Mari Lynn asked with a groan.

Rouge shook her head and answered, "No! Everything is going well"

"Thank Aurora" Mari Lynn sighed in relief.

"So can I go now?" Rouge asked

"Not quite yet missy" Mari Lynn stated.

She then leaded Rouge farther from the door and whispered in her ear.

"Ok, now you two talk about something you have in common, then you'll understand him, then he will do the same, then lead him outside after he pays the bill, then go into the garden that's like right across the street, go near the fountain, talk about how beautiful the stars look and then you two should kiss after that" Mari Lynn whispered.

Rouge nodded her head and whispered back, "Ok".

The two giggled before Mari Lynn signaled Lien Da to open the door. Once she opened the door they were shocked to see a line of women waiting to get into the restroom.

"Sorry" Lien Da told before quickly walking past the line.

Mari Lynn and Rouge followed after her and leaded her back with Shadow. Once Mari Lynn and Lien Da sat back down, Mari Lynn signaled Rouge with a wink and she nodded, as she turned back to Shadow who was waiting patiently for her.

"So Shadow, do you like G.U.N?" Rouge asked.

Shadow shook his head, "I hate G.U.N, they're the ones who shot Maria, what did she ever do to them, she just wanted to visit earth but now she's gone" He told, he's eyes looked like they were watery.

Rouge felt kind of sad to hear that, as she looked down at the table.

"Sorry to hear that, and sorry for asking" She told in a low voice.

Shadow shook his head again, "It's fine"

"I experienced the same pain, when my father was shot trying to protect me and my mom" Rouge told.

Shadow's eyes widened as he leaned back in his seat, "Looks like we have something in common"

Rouge nodded and nervously chuckled, "Yeah we do"

The waiter came to give them the bill, as Shadow took out a credit card from his pocket and the waiter took it to take some money out of it. Mari Lynn walked over to Rouge and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you at the garden".

Lien Da and Mari Lynn quickly looked around before leaving the restaurant, no one seemed to notice them walking out without paying.

When the waiter gave him back his card, they walked out of the restaurant and into the garden. The garden was like a maze, so it took a couple of minutes to reach the water fountain. When they did, the fountain looked beautiful, the water looked like it was glowing but it was shining due to the moonlight, and the water came out from a stone angel. The two looked up at the stars as Rouge sighed,

"Aren't their beautiful?" Rouge asked

Shadow nodded his head, "Not as beautiful…. As you"

Rouge's eyes lit up, she was shocked to hear Shadow say that, "Really? You mean that"

Shadow nodded and crossed his arms, "You want me to take that back?"

"No, but thank you" Rouge thanked looking into his crimson eyes.

The two stared into each other's eyes, before Rouge quickly grabbed his waist and pulled him into a kiss. Shadow was shocked at first, but he decided to kiss her back. The two continued to make out, and Mari Lynn and Lien Da were watching nearby.

"Aww, I knew my advice would work" Mari Lynn gasped, as she continued to watch the two kiss with her hands to her face and her bright blue eyes sparkling.

Lien Da scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, that's not cute to me"

Mari Lynn gave her a dirty look and snickered, "You just don't know what cute is"

Mari Lynn continued watching while Lien Da scoffed and looked away with her arms crossed.

**The story is coming to an end with maybe four or less chapters, but will Shadow and Rouge really become a couple? Did Mari Lynn's hard work finally pay off? Find out on the next chapter!**


End file.
